gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wax figures
|image = S1e3 wax figures 6.png |first = Headhunters |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Wax Coolio: Coolio Wax Groucho Marx: Michael Gough Wax Larry King: Larry King Wax Sherlock Holmes: John Oliver Wax William Shakespeare: Greg Ellis |inspiration = Various famous people in history |# = |case = |species = Cursed wax statues |abilities = Can survive limbs being severed Severed limbs can function independently |weaknesses = Heat |environment = Gravity Falls, Oregon |diet = |alias = |alliance = |goal = To get rid of the Pines family and rule the night once again |home =Mystery Shack |family = |friends = |enemies = Stan Pines Mabel Pines Dipper Pines |likes = A waxing moon |dislikes = Being abandoned Grunkle Stan |weapons = Sword (Wax Genghis Khan) Axe (Wax Lizzie Borden) Arrows (Wax Robin Hood) |fate = Lost a battle to the death with Dipper and Mabel (Wax Larry King's head survived) |quote = "We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away!"—Wax Sherlock Holmes }} The wax figures are cursed statues made of wax, which come to life at night whenever the moon is waxing. They seek revenge on Stan for locking them up in a room for years. History Background Many years before the events of Gravity Falls, Stan Pines came across the wax figures at a cursed yard sale. Not wanting to pay the full price of twenty dollars, and despite the owner's warnings about the collection, he decided to steal them and open his own wax museum. For a time, the figures were a star attraction at the Mystery Shack; at night, the figures enjoyed a "charmed life", drinking, talking and even playing practical jokes on a sleeping Stan. However, when the tourists lost interest in them and stopped coming, Stan put the figures into storage, eventually forgetting about them and leaving them there for ten years. Trapped and forgotten, the figures began to crave revenge. Season 1 In "Headhunters," Soos stumbles upon the door to the storage room and shows it to Dipper and Mabel. There they encounter Stan, who gives them a tour of the figures. Upon finding a melted wax Abraham Lincoln, Mabel decides to build a sculpture of Stan to replace it. The wax museum is reopened the next day, with wax Stan as the central pice, but due to false advertising circulated by Stan, the crowd leaves soon after. That night, after the real Stan leaves momentarily to use the bathroom, Wax Sherlock Holmes comes and, mistaking the wax figure for the real Stan, beheads him. The figures are later seen arranged in the den where Wax Stan's funeral takes place. Once Soos and Stan leave the funeral, the twins ponder on the issue and come to the conclusion that it was the other figures. The figures drop their act then and move while in the kids' presence, sarcastically and condescendingly congratulate them for solving the case, and explaining their origins and the reason they are after Stan. Then, they decide to silence the Pines twins as well, and the battle to the death begins. After the kids stumble upon their foes' weakness (heat), they use coffee and candles to melt their enemies. While Mabel takes on the majority of them, Dipper engages in a one-on-one sword fight with their leader, Sherlock Holmes, whom he defeats by leading him outside into the sun. Meanwhile, Mabel burns all the wax figures, except Larry King's head, in the fireplace. The head observes the Pines as he hides in the vents, and soon must chase after a rat that steals his ear. In the credits, he is seen helping Mabel choose which sweater to wear. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," the figures can be seen when the twins travel back in time to the grand unveiling of Wax Stan. Season 2 In "Blendin's Game," Stan is heard announcing the wax figures as his latest attraction to a group of tourists when the twins travel back in time 10 years. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the Larry King head appears among the refugees of Weirdmageddon. He appears in the vents and nibbles on Grenda's hair when he is told that food must be rationed, and sits atop the "Take Back the Falls" banner carried by Soos when they battle Bill's allies. List of wax figures Wax Sherlock Holmes Wax Sherlock Holmes appears to be the leader of the group. He fights with Dipper in the Mystery Shack and eventually on the roof. He "murdered" Wax Stan by decapitation with an axe, thinking that he was the real Stan. He melts when exposed to the rising sun. He is based on the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. He is voiced by John Oliver. Wax Larry King When discovered, Grunkle Stan called Wax Larry King a "goblin man" because he didn't know who he really was. When Wax Larry King attacks the twins, his head is cut off his body and falls into a vent, where a rat bites off his ear and runs away with it, prompting him to give chase. Later, he hops in the vent near the living room and answers Mabel's question about which sweater she should wear, saying that the llama hair sweater would be better as llamas are "nature's greatest warriors." He is also mentioned in the coded message in the credits which, when decoded, says "HE'S STILL IN THE VENTS." He is based on the TV host Larry King. He appears again in "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" among the survivors at the Mystery Shack. He asks if anyone is going to feed him, and chews on Grenda's hair when she tells him they need to ration their supplies. He is later seen on top of the "Take Back the Falls" flag when Soos comes out to confront Bill's forces. According to Gravity Falls: Journal 3, Dipper and Mabel already knew about the survival of Wax Larry King's head before Weirdmageddon, and Dipper tried to pursue him on June 10 but failed. The next day, Mabel happily chats with Wax Larry King's head in his "interview." He is voiced by Larry King. Wax Coolio Wax Coolio assaults Dipper and Mabel along with the wax figures. Later, Mabel uses his head to hit the other wax figures when they are surrounding her. Wax Coolio is based on the rapper, Coolio. He is voiced by Coolio. Wax Richard Nixon Wax Richard Nixon is based on the 37th President of the United States of America, Richard Nixon. He is seen doing his signature "V for victory" sign. In the flashback scene, he stands with Wax Queen Elizabeth as they drink water/soda. During the fight, he was kicked away by Dipper. Wax Abraham Lincoln Wax Abraham Lincoln melted in the storage room because of exposure to sunlight from a window with open blinds. Stan accused Wax John Wilkes Booth of the murder before Mabel volunteered to create a new statue to replace it. He is based on the 16th President of the United States of America, Abraham Lincoln. Despite formerly being alive, he doesn't appear in the flashback scene. Wax John Wilkes Booth Wax John Wilkes Booth is accused by Grunkle Stan of leaving the blinds open, which melted Wax Abraham Lincoln. He is based on Abraham Lincoln's assassin, John Wilkes Booth. He was never actually visible during the episode. Despite being alive, he doesn't appear in the flashback scene, nor was he lined up the with other wax figures at the Wax Stan Pines funeral. Wax Groucho Marx After attacking the twins, Wax Groucho is sliced in half by Dipper and makes his final joke before falling apart. He also asks why there is nothing in his hand, as he is iconically known for holding a cigar. He is based on the famous comedian Groucho Marx, who was a part of the famous comedic act known as The Marx Brothers. He is voiced by Michael Gough. Wax William Shakespeare Wax William Shakespeare is based on the world-famous playwright William Shakespeare. During the fight, his arms are melted off by Mabel, but one of them puts her in a headlock. While in the headlock, Mabel opens a door and jams it on the arm, making it let her go. After the battle is over, Wax William Shakespeare can be heard reciting poetry as Mabel tosses the wax parts into the fire. This gives her pause, and she asks him for a limerick. A nervous Wax Shakespeare tries to improvise, but Mabel is unsatisfied and tosses him into the fire. He is voiced by Greg Ellis. Wax Genghis Khan Wax Genghis Khan is seen holding a sword when the wax figures are advancing towards Dipper and Mabel. He is the biggest and the strongest of the wax figures in the group. His face melts when Dipper splashes coffee on it. Later, he gets lured into the fireplace by Dipper, and Dipper makes a joke after he lured him in. He is based on the Mongol emperor Genghis Khan. Wax Lizzie Borden Wax Lizzie Borden is based on Lizzie Borden, an infamous nineteenth century woman who was accused of murdering her father and stepmother with an axe, but was never proven guilty. In the fighting scene, she is seen with Wax Robin Hood running towards Mabel to kill her. When she swings her axe where Mabel is, she accidentally cuts off Wax Robin Hood's head. Her axe was the weapon Wax Sherlock Holmes used to behead Wax Stan. She is voiced by Pippa Haywood. Wax Queen Elizabeth II Wax Queen Elizabeth II is based on the Commonwealth and English monarch Queen Elizabeth II. During part of the flashback scene, she and Wax Richard Nixon can be seen drinking a beverage by the open refrigerator. In the fight scene, she is knocked down with Wax Coolio's head. Wax Robin Hood Wax Robin Hood was seen trying to grab Mabel along with Wax Lizzie Borden. Wax Lizzie Borden later accidentally cuts his head off when she tried to swing the axe at Mabel. He is based on the heroic fictional outlaw, Robin Hood. Wax Thomas Edison Wax Thomas Edison appears in the room when it was first discovered, and shortly in the background right before the fight scene. He was one of the wax figures that got slapped in the face by Mabel using wax Coolio's head as a flail. He is based on the American inventor, Thomas Edison. Despite being alive, he doesn't appear in the flashback scene. Wax Edgar Allan Poe Wax Edgar Allan Poe was first seen in the fight scene. He was one of the wax figures that got slapped in the face by Mabel using wax Coolio's head as a flail. During the flashback scene, he and Wax Sherlock Holmes were seen in Stan's bedroom, moving a sleeping Stan into ridiculous poses to take silly pictures and standing still whenever he woke up in the midst of it. He is based on the famous author, Edgar Allan Poe. Personality The wax figures possess some of the same personality traits as their namesakes, although they have many in common with each other. They enjoy hanging out during the night, and, after Stan locked them away, they waited ten years just to seek vengeance on him. When Soos finds them, they come to life once again and attempt to murder Stan, but accidentally decapitate the wax replica of him instead. When Dipper and Mabel discover their supernatural nature, they duel them to the death. Appearance Each wax figure resembles a famous figure or a character from history, literature or show business. Thus, they vary greatly in appearance from each other. Sightings Quotes Trivia *It seems once the wax has completely melted the curse is broken, considering Wax Stan (who was made from Wax Abraham Lincoln's cursed wax) did not come to life during a waxing moon. *According to the cryptogram at the end of "Headhunters," Wax Larry King's head is still in the vents of the Mystery Shack, and this is confirmed by his appearance in "Weirdmageddon Part 3." ru:Восковые фигуры es:Figuras de cera bg:Wax Figures nl:De Wassenbeelden pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Figuras de Cera Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Groups Category:Lists Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Females Category:Creatures